


粉色，咸味，蛇

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 以为是爽文但根本不是很爽的文，一点意义也没有是绿眼睛的桶。





	粉色，咸味，蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 以为是爽文但根本不是很爽的文，一点意义也没有  
> 是绿眼睛的桶。

You've been tryna keep me in the dark

他听见厨房里杰森的脚步声滑过地面，礼貌性地微微弯下腰来查看木质书架上整齐排放的书籍，书脊和边角都有些磨损，他间接地通过它们感知到触碰和摩挲。窸窸窣窣的声音近了，他抬起头，杰森正倚在厨房门口看着他。

“冰箱里没什么东西。”他说。

迪克重新站起身，耸耸肩，“反正也没这个必要。”

他看着面前的男人向他走来，背后的玻璃乏味地反射出倒影。

“等一等，”他把对方推到墙上时说。仍有一点微光从窗户外逃逸进来，冰一样地打在他们身上，“等一等。”

可是他又重复了一遍，却想不出自己在犹豫什么，要说些什么，于是就随那句话去了。

这段时间进展不错，他们早已不用在战斗中毫无预料地把对方扯向自己，但每个吻的开端都仍像出其不意的一时兴起，是临场的即兴表演，也许双方都不知道自己在做什么。他们此时对现实都有些不清晰，警报系统的红光在迪克的背后闪烁，他的手从对方的小腹开始攀爬而上，寻找记忆里的每一处伤痕。

他寻找苍白叶片上的脉络和露珠，红光在闪动，像在伺机猎食的窥视的兽眼，但在这个晦暗的巨大水晶球里反倒成了一只锚，也许只有那里才引向一个确切的、红色的现实。“来吧，来吧。”有人抽气，有人呻吟，他们的言语都濒临破碎，最后只剩下几个条件反射般的词汇，反反复复地被说出。

来吧，来吧，我在这个时候混乱得一塌糊涂，衣装狼狈。他想。来吧，来吧，我只在这个时候爱你。也许他们都这么想。

这些水族箱一般混沌的时刻层层堆叠，他们在每一回中沉浮，紧接着又脱身而出，直到下一次抓住彼此的手。他又短暂回归那些不大澄清的水体与迷乱的漩涡，而他也喜爱这些。

他喜爱狂风作响之时他搂着杰森的腰，尾椎附近苍白坚韧的皮肤被桌沿压出红痕，在那双绿眼睛与蓝紫色血管之间是一种湿润的粉红色哽咽，摆在他棱角分明的脸庞上显得多么孩子气，多么怪异，让人沉迷。但是杰森·陶德不会承认这副面容，他恶狠狠地咒骂，埋藏起眼里的水雾与唇间的惊叫。他总是在这上面不诚实。迪克想，加快速度，想要戳穿或是快点结束这一谎言。对方的双腿在他的腰上夹紧。也许他才是被蟒蛇猎食的那个。

他喜爱男人在自己俯身亲吻时扣紧他后腰的手，半张身体浸着月光，皮肤像是浮出水面的苍白岛屿，任他的双唇候鸟一般停留，引发深处地震般的颤抖。他忆起自己的名字如何混杂着赌咒，随喘息一起融化进床单的褶皱，男人的双眼矛盾般地同时泛着情欲和怒火，汗水亲密地滑向盆骨边缘。

他喜爱听对方用那种颤抖的语气说“操我”，微小的气流打着旋从齿间吐出，所有事物都融化了，只剩下这一句话语，没有过去，没有未来，只有当下，只有眼前，他们躲在这间狭窄的安全屋里，发疯般地做爱。

他会说些尖刻甚至于粗鲁的话。迪克想。但他喜爱每一句杰森爆出的脏话、咒骂、下流词，还有藏在喉咙里的恳求、叫喊，和——

“这毫无必要。”

也许是他跳到另一栋楼的屋顶上时对方回头这么说了。他们互相猎捕，但又正在逃离彼此，迪克·格雷森伸出手来想要抓住一点夜风，天亮前的深蓝色成了粘滞的流体在之间阻隔，杰森倒退着冲他大喊，夹克的衣领随着步伐跳动，然后男人又快速地将身子转回去，这次再也没有回头，直直地冲着前方射出钩索。

迪克靠在屋顶水箱的灰壁上，耳膜微痛，心跳如鼓，他急促地闭上眼又睁开，短暂地回想起刚才的亲吻与触碰，他们如何在快感里流入夜色之中。

接着他调整呼吸，直起身来，也离开了这里。

他又是许久没再见到杰森，这段间隔的时间也曾经是由他留给对方，就好像他们在弹簧的两端一样，靠近，然后又会被推远，只不过周期不定。水流把对方的踪迹全都冲走了。有时迪克会在手指滑过桌面时拥抱一段回忆。是哪一回呢？他在这张餐桌上进入杰森，血流与血流相接一般，他在黑暗湿润的甬道里迷失，桌上的麦片盒子、椒盐罐、塑料杯被撞落成一地狼藉，像一场飓风刚刚过境。杰森的一只腿架在他的肩上，另一只近乎亲昵地夹紧了他的腰。这个角度完美无瑕.昏暗的橘黄灯光盖在他们身上，杰森的脸明暗不定，难以看清，所以他用抚摸与吻来代替。

他的舌尖尝到杰森皮肤上的咸味，还有眼眶周围发涩的盐水。对方的眼角柔软下来了，带着樱桃的红色，失去了红头罩大部分的凶神恶煞，但牙齿仍不服输地在迪克到来时啮咬。

上帝啊。迪克那时抽着气感叹，再也没有别的想法。

迪克从流沙中抽身，虽然艰难，但他习惯于此，就像他习惯活在荡起的钩索上，在两端中间自有一片天地。他扶正桌上的椒盐罐，窗台在这时飞来一只鸽子，白毛黄喙，歪着头看他，漫长的几秒过后又展翅而飞。他觉得这有点像谁，笑了起来。他也任那只鸟儿飞来又飞走，无法阻挡，不能挽留，因为你也飞在空中。

在入睡前的最后几秒迪克堪堪记起一些情形：热势还没有褪尽，但天已经快亮了，空气比眼珠更蓝，紫色与橙色的风沙刮进杰森模糊不清的房间。他躺着的地方比棉花糖更柔软，让他想要永远沉眠。但他不能，这时刻太过短暂，他们同时撑起身体，清理现场，穿好衣服。迪克犹豫了一下，绕到另一边，探身将嘴唇贴上，只有嘴唇，再无其他。无关方才发生的一切乃至整个过去的一个吻。

这种时候应该响起问答节目报错的鸣笛声，杰森的手里还攥着自己的腰带，因讶异而睁大的双眼里他的倒影是弧形的，快要在虹膜里散开。他又主动分开，说：“下次打我电话。”

一切都在方才被蒸发浓缩，而现在逐渐冷却，咸味开始结晶。迪克没等到那句“下次见”，也没打算等，他反射般地舔了舔嘴唇，尝到被咬破的伤口和残留的皮肤的味道。他不太熟练地走向门口，没有使用窗户。

然后他回到黑夜里漫长的睡眠中，直到被一丝银线般的痕迹拉回。

又是细微却熟悉的滑过地面的声音，只有短暂的一点点，但足够让他清醒。迪克没有睁开眼睛，但也许对方知道他已经醒了。他不睁眼，对方也什么都不说。直到他在边缘抓住一个岌岌可危的时机，睁开他的眼睛，正好捕捉到一个一闪而过的衣角。

他藏进了黑暗里。

迪克又等待了一会儿，然后爬起身，打开床头的一盏小灯。

枕头旁放了一张纸条，只有一张纸条，上面画着一只小小的红色蝙蝠。迪克屏住呼吸，将它拿起来翻来覆去地看。上面有一个简短的地址，除此之外还剩下一句话：别再忘了打开警报系统。

可是我也活在其中。

他攥着那张纸条，拳头握紧又松开，另一只手的拇指指腹拂过那只红色蝙蝠，露出了一个没有人看得见的微笑，知道他们很快又会再见面的。

But baby boy, I see ya.*

**Author's Note:**

> *是盆栽的True Colors


End file.
